tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Knows Best
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.17 |number=225 |released= * 28th October 2005 * 29th October 2005 * 22nd February 2006 * 5th March 2007 * 1st November 2007 * 21st May 2008 |previous=Henry and the Flagpole |next=Thomas' Day Off}} Emily Knows Best is the seventeenth episode of the ninth series. Plot Emily is taking visitors to the ruined castle, where a queen once lived. Emily wishes to be a queen, since they tell everyone what to do. She decides to visit Toby and Percy in the shunting yard, which is just down the line from the castle whilst waiting for the visitors to explore the castle. Toby and Percy are waiting to take away some trucks, and Emily decides to play at being "Queen for the Day." Toby, however, thinks that Emily's idea is silly, as she needs to be clever and know the right thing to do. Emily said she always knows what to do, but Toby laughs at her and makes Emily cross wanting to prove Toby that she knows best. Before leaving with his trucks, Toby tells Percy that if he needs help, then Toby will help him once he gets back. Not long after Toby departs, Percy is struggling to move his line of trucks. This gives Emily the perfect chance to prove that she knows best; she tells Percy to take his trucks along her track, which he does. However, Emily soon hears a crash in the distance and goes to investigate. Emily realises that by telling Percy to go on her track, he has crashed into Mavis who is on the same line and the trucks have knocked over a telegraph pole on the line. Toby then runs into the wreckage too, and Emily knows that she is not as clever as she thought. With Toby's advice, Emily gets the stationmaster at Maithwaite to call for help. Soon, Percy and Toby are back on the rails, though Toby's front cowcatcher is badly damaged. The Fat Controller is very cross with Emily for causing trouble, but Emily has learned her lesson; from now on, she will leave the "knowing the right thing" job to Toby. Characters * Percy * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta Locations * Callan Castle * Maithwaite * The Ruined Castle * Sodor Suspension Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the ninth series. * A deleted scene from Calling All Engines! is used. * The music at the end of the episode is omitted in The Complete Series 9 and The Best of Thomas DVDs. * This is the first time the camera is shaken to simulate an accident scene. * This is the third episode in the ninth series, after Rheneas and the Dinosaur and The Magic Lamp, where Thomas does not speak. * When Percy gets the trucks moving, the front truck is wearing Toad's face mask. * This marks the last time until King of the Railway where a crash is caused by trucks. Goofs * Mavis is nowhere to be seen when Toby and Percy are back on the rails. * Because stock footage is used, the Sodor Suspension Bridge is rusty. * When Percy starts again to push his trucks along Emily's track, Emily's driver and fireman are not in her cab. * When Emily is thinking to herself, her eyes are wonky. * The Maithwaite Stationmaster uses the phone for help, but it was stated earlier that the phone line was down, so no one would be able to phone for help. * In the first close-up of the trucks, Toby's first flatbed can be seen on the left side of the screen, even though Toby had left with those flatbeds, moments earlier. * The narrator mentions that Mavis couldn't move because she was stuck amongst the trucks, but she is also clearly derailed. * Toby derailed after he struck the telephone pole in front of him, but there is also another telephone line behind him, so he should've struck that one. Merchandise * Tomica * Magazine Stories - Emily Knows Best In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Emily Sabe Más pl:Emilka Wie Najlepiej ru:Эмили знает лучше Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes